Firnar I of Anglaria
History of Firnar II Early Life Firnar II was born as the son of Senator Efir and Lady Glorga of the House of Aldan. Both of his parents were desendant from Anglar, which hadn't occured since Ifar II was born in 838 almost 200 years earlier. In 1017 Efir II is crowned King of Anglaria by the Anglarian Senate. In 1023 Firnar proposes to Queen Farma of Marduin, Duchess of Orondia, but she refuses. The next year she marries Halmor, son of Nilmor and Firnar hated them both for it. In 1026 Firnar II married Almira, daughter of Almir of the House of Aldan. And the next year their son Dirgon is born. And in 1028 their second child Naria is born. In 1029 Efir rode out to fight the armies of South-Wildland, with the aid of the aid of High King Mirond of the Elves. But the Wildmen got an unexpected ally Xanidirion and his goblin-armies. When all seemed lost they got aid from Haran VII and his armies of the Union of North-Wildland. In 1034 Efir, Mirond, Haran VII and Farma rode out together to fight the enemy armies of Xanidirion. Firnar was installed regent of Anglaria, since the President Cuton held the position of General and went with the army to Darkdale. The battle was won but Darkdale couldn't be fully conquered and Efir, Nilmor, Farma and Haran VII all died. Early Reign Now Firnar was crowned King of Anglaria and he immediately undid most of his father's work, he told the Senate change was needed and that it could only be achieved by war and struggle. First Marduin and Orondia had to once again be part of Anglaria. Wildland should be punished and ruled by the Anglarians, the greater people. The Senate found it insane and the main opponent of these plans were Cuton, his son Culor and Halmor, son of Nilmor. Firnar started with "The cleansing of the Senate". He executed all senators who disagreed with him, starting with Cuton and Culor. Cuton was President at that time, which gave him immunity, but the Senate, fearing Firnar called on a vote which said that 84% of the Senators wanted Cuton to step down, so he did, losing his immunity and facing execution. Halmor fled to Marduin, where his young son Harthan ruled. He then executed the old Senator and Secretary of the President Hazorg. And he gave his position to his young son Dirgon, who he also made a Senator. He himself changed the law allowing him to be President. He was immediately voted President, after taking the position of Senator. In 1036 Firnar then threatened Marduin and Orondia that he would destroy all of their cities and their harvast if they wouldn't give the control of their countries to him. The regent of Marduin and Orondia was Halmor and he declared war to Anglaria, he attacked from both sides and he led the Mardrim Army. But he was killed shortly after the battle commenced. The army the returned to their countries. King Harthan, just eleven years old then surrendered to Firnar, as long as he wouldn't kill any Mardrim or Orondians, or himself. Firnar didn't fear Harthan, so he agreed. Firnar was now also King of Marduin and Grand Duke of Orondia. In 1037 he changed the title of Grand Duke of Orondia to King of Oronda. Riegn as Emperor In 1040 a man came to Firnar, after he fled from Widland, his name was Vapurnius and he used to be the King of the Wildmen. He saught an audiance with the king and he got it. Vapurnius gave Firnar many strange idea's. For an instance he made him believe that he, who ruled three seperate Kingdoms should have a higher position and that he should find his own Empire. Firnar then asked High King Mirond to crown him Emperor of Anglaria, but Mirond refused for all the wrong he had done. Firnar knew he needed some holy authority so he went to Xanidirion, the Athlon who had killed his father instead. And he agreed, if Anglaria would send him rescources and would be his ally, Firnar agreed. On the 3rd of July 1041 Firnar, was crowned Emperor of the Anglaria and he claimed the realms of North-Wildland and South-Wildland as his own. He renamed the Grand Duchy of Anglaria, it would from then on be known as Firnia. He changed the capitol to Afon and renamed it also Firnia. When he was announced it usually just said: His Majesty the King. Now it said: His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Firnar I of the Anglarian Empire, King of Marduin and Orondia, Grand Duke of Firnia, Firia and South-Wildland, Duke of Firnia, Irgalon and Argon, Earl of Ofir, Efir, Ufir and Alon, President and Honourary Senator of the Anglarian Senate, Chancellor of the Privy Council. Reign: War with Wildland In 1045 Vapurnius made Firnar attack South-Wildland, but Orgfin II, Lord-Chief of South-Wildland, feared that he would be killed by the mighty Emperor if he didn't submit his realm to him, so he did. Now Firnar was not only Grand Duke of South-Wildland in name, but also it's facto ruler. He then used South-Wildland as a tool for starting a war with North-Wildland, who did fight back. The North-Widlmen fought led by King Haran IV and Northar. This war was mostly used to destroy the last Ifarian in North-Wildland descendants of Anglar and he almost succeeded, except for three people, Northam, his son Northon and Harifia, daughter of Haran IX and heir to the throne of North-Wildland. . Harpia and Norha were then brought to the Anglarian Court and Norphia was made Duchess of Kaz-Arkîk. She married Vapurnius immediately after and he became the Duke of Kaz-Arkîk in name, but neither he nor Norha went there. He then controlled Wildland too and he added King of Wildland to his titles. Life as a living God In 1049 Firnar believed there could only be one reason for his greatness, his true father must have been one of the Athlon. He told the people of Anglaria that he was the son of Zarach. He also said that since he united the Wildmen people he was the Azkînt, the wildmen didn't believe nor trust him, but they did worship him, fearing execution. He then installed priests for his newfound religion. He then challenged Xanidirion, saying that they were equals, both sons of Athlon. Xanidirion laughed at the idea that Firnar was an Athlon, but he said I indeed recognize you as my equal. Senator Aeron then said in the Senate that since Firnar was the son of Zarach, he couldn't be the son of Efir, meaning he is a bastard-son and not the heir to the throne. Though, Firnar was the President meaning nothing could be done, but Firnar did know he needed a statement on how he was a legal son and his father's heir. He said: I am truly the son of Zarach and Glorga. Glorga was a descendant of Anglar, which allows me to have the throne. Efir knew this and he adopted me as his son. I am your rightful King. Death Firnar later commanded a human sacrifise, he demanded Aeron to be sacrifised for him and it happened. The Senate then knew their Emperor was insane. And on the first day of the new year Firnar was killed in the senate, among the murderers was his own son Dirgon. He then would be crowned the new Emperor of Anglaria. Category:Men Category:Firgians Category:Anglarians Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Emperors of Anglaria Category:Kings of Marduin Category:Kings of Orondia Category:President of the Anglarian Senate Category:Kings of Wildland